creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
We All Scream For Ice Cream
Greetings once again Kiddies and welcome once again to THE THIRTY-FIRST ISSUE OF CREEP'S CASTLE Heh-Heh! I, your GRANDFATHER OF GOOSEBUMPS CREEPS, am here yet again to GARGLE GAGAZINES OF GORE for you ha-ha. Tonight's TREAT OF TERROR, is something to make your BONES FREEZE and CRACK. I call it... It was a summer day back in 1961, in a Suburb of southern-California, where an ice cream truck drove slowly down the neighborhood. As it played: "Pop! Goes The Weasel" over its speaker, children gathered on the sidewalk. The ice cream truck pulled over and the ice cream man gazed out the window of his truck. "Hey, kids, who wants a treat?" he called out with a laugh. "We do!!!!" the kids said. "Okey dokey then. Come pick out some tooty frooties in my truck here!" the ice cream man said with a grinning-face. The next week, a newspaper on a doorstep in the suburb read, "CHILDREN MISSING AFTER SEEING ICE CREAM MAN!". A police car was parked beside the sidewalk where the truck had pulled over at a week earlier. Two cops were inside. Meanwhile, the ice cream man was on his back porch three blocks away, drinking a bottle of Ripple in a lawn-chair. He drunkenly held up a newspaper, seeing the headline. "They're writing about me and those kids eh" the ice cream man drunkenly murmured to himself. He nodded off. When he woke, it was evening out. He dropped the bottle, smashing it and spilling the Ripple, as well as dropped the newspaper. The ice cream man drunkenly wandered into his house, going into his garage. "I need to sell more ice cream!" he muttered to himself, and opened the garage-door. He climbed into the truck and drove away. "I am The Ice Cream Man now where are those kids at?" the guy drunkenly wondered. Suddenly, he heard the back doors of the truck openas he stopped at the end of the street. "We all scream for ice cream" a shorus of kids sang out. The guy looked out his window, seeing the same kids from the week before, approaching him. Three girls and two boys, who were dead. In the street-lights, the girls had white, pale skin, dressed in pink dresses and with no eyeballs, with ratty, hair of long blonde curls. The boys wore white shirts, with black shorts, having white and pale skin too, also without eyes. Their hair was still oily and straight red. The zombies came to the man in their bare feet and he screamed, "I KILLED YOU KIDS!!!". He drove into a tree, wrecking and as he got out of the truck, the zombies circled around him singing: "we all scream for ice cream" over and over, as they pulled the guy down. The zombies bit into the man's head, killing him, as he screamed. Hee-Hee, well, that was COOL as well as GHOUL wasn't it kids? Those kids did get QUITE A TREAT in the end by giving the ice cream man his JUST DESSERTS ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. He CHILLY was a TERROR-RIFIC ICE SCREAM MAN in the end there Hee-Hee-Hee!